Scars
by Eternal Love Trance
Summary: What happens when Maria Robotnik returns to the world of the living as Maria the Hedgehog? And just so happens to find Shadow? Told from Shadow's point of view.
1. Prolouge

For the longest time, I didn't know who I was. I didn't know why I had been born, or where.

I could only remember my name, Shadow the Hedgehog.

I had memories of a girl named Maria. These are what hurt the most.

I went in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds. A Demon called Black Doom told me that they were the key to finding out about my past.

In the end, I discovered that I'd been made with Black Doom's DNA, as an atempt to save Maria by Doctor Gerald Robotnik.

The military agency G.U.N. thought I was too dangerous and came to shut down 'Project: Shadow'.

I tried to save Maria, but she sent me down to Earth from the ARK, and was killed by the G.U.N. soldiers.

This led to me being in a coma for fifty years.

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik found and released me.

During the following events, I met Sonic the Hedgehog and the many people I could call my allies. I may not approve of them, but I have to tolerate them.

In the end, we stopped Black Doom, with the help of my 'friends'.

There was more events than I have time to explain before then. Like my presumed 'death' after falling off the ARK.

Things were pretty sound after Black Doom was gone.

For a while. Untill Eggman came back with another scheme.

That led to us meeting the hedgehog girl named Eternal, and her deciding to help us.

I rejected her at first, but Sonic was open to her assistence.

Yet, I felt like she understood me.

She turned out a great help to us all, and I don't mind calling her my friend now.

But there's still that gap... The hole in my heart that I've had for so long...

The gap that was never there when I still had Maria...


	2. Chapter One

**I hope that you guys are gonna like this story. I work pretty hard on it!**

"Shadow! Heads up!" I turned to the frantic voice of Eternal, just in time to be hit in the face by a volleyball.

I stumbled back and fell, dazed.

"Shadow? Hey, are you alright?" Eternal is shaking me, trying to get me to respond.

"Faker?" I can hear Sonic now.

"Ugh... Ouch..." I sat up, rubbing the impact spot on my head.

"I'm sorry, Shadow!" Eternal moved my hand from my head to try and look at it. "Let me look!"

I sighed in frustration, but let the hedgehog girl examine my head.

"It looks okay... I'm really sorry about that! I hit it too hard!" Eternal was frantically appologising, obviously expecting me to get mad.

"She does have a pretty mean serve," Sonic chimed in, putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"W-Whatever," I mumbled, shaking my head, not quite recovered yet from the blow. "It's okay... Didn't hit too hard... Just watch out next time!"

"I will!" Eternal got up and held out her hand to help me up.

I ignored her hand, and got up on my own.

Sonic and Eternal had been playing volleyball, without a net, mind you, for quite some time.

I was surprised I hadn't been hit sooner.

"Sure ya don't wanna play, Faker?" Sonic asked, for the seventh time.

"I'm sure," I growled, and leaned on the tree behind me. I was watching that ball this time.

"Suit yourself," Sonic shrugged and picked up the ball, and the two returned to their game.

The next morning I was woken up bright and early by the usual pounding on my door.

Sonic and Eternal, no doubt.

I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed, and to the door.

I opened it to Sonic and Eternal.

I sighed. "Morning," I groaned.

"Mornin', Shadow! Up, up!" Eternal chided.

"I AM up!" I grumbled.

"Then get dressed!" Eternal ordered.

"I am, I am," I turned around, and stalked into my bedroom, leaving the door open for them to come in.

I got dressed quickly. I curse school dress code.

I brushed my teeth as fast as possible without swallowing toothpaste.

"Come on!" I heard Eternal yell.

"Coming!" I grabbed my backpack off the floor, strung it over my shoulder, and ran to meet them.

My usual routine.

The walk to school became the usual race between the three of us.

As usual, Sonic won.

"Damnit! I'll get you next time, Sonic!" Eternal laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hate me for being better!" Sonic grinned.

Eternal huffed a sigh.

We headed to class, already late, and if it weren't for our teacher being distracted by paperwork, we would've been in some very deep shit. We slipped silently into our seats. Civics... Ech...

And then my routine was broken.

The door was pushed open, and Mrs. Hellen, the office manager, walked in, followed by a blonde hedgehog girl.

"New student?" Our teacher, Ms Yu asked.

"Yes. Her name is Maria the Hedgehog," Mrs. Hellen said.

I froze at the mention of that name. It was like a knife to the chest.

Sonic and Eternal turned to me simultaniously.

Eternal saw the shocked look on my face, and suddenly looked worried.

"Shadow?" she whispered.

I couldn't respond. Mye yes were locked on the blonde hedgehog.

She looked just like my Maria. Same blue eyes, blonde hair, even the hairstyle was exactly the same. The only differance is that my Maria was human.

"Ah, yes... I was emailed this morning. Welcome, Maria. Why don't you sit... Hmmm... Back there, by Shadow. Shadow, please raise your hand to show Ms. Maria where to sit," Ms Yu pushed her glasses up to see the class better.

I shakily raised my hand. I didn't want this girl near me, though.

She amde her way down the isle to sit to my right. She smiled gently to me.

Same smile.

"Um... Hi?"

Same voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. I shot out of my seat, and stormed out the door.

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" Ms Yu yelled after me.

"Shadow!" I heard Eternal cry. "Wait!"

But I was gone. I ran down the hall and around the corner, and leaned on the wall.

I felt hot, so I unbuttoned my shirt, and yanked my jacket off. I let it fall to the floor.

I zoned out there, thinking about this new girl. She was just so much like my Maria. It was an unmistakable voice to me, and this girl's voice was exactly the same...

The next thing I know, someone is grabbing me by the shoulders, and shaking me.

"Shadow! Hey, are you okay?"

"Faker?"

After hearing Sonic, I began coming to.

"Wha-?"

"Hey, please wake up... Did I do something?"

Then I was wide awake. It was her.

I opened my eyes. I was on the floor. I must've passed out.

"Phew. Don't scare me like that, Shadow!" Eternal let my shoulders go.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Maria asked.

I didn't reply.

"I don't think you did, Maria. He's very sensitive," Eternal explained. "I think you remind him of someone he lost a long time ago..."

I heaved a painful sigh. I felt jittery.

"Come on, Shadow, get up. Don't wanna be late for luch, up, up," Sonic, of course. That was usual for him.

I slowly got up, grabbing my jacket and putting it back on. Eternal handed me my packpack.

"Why don't you join us for lunch, Maria?" Eternal offered.

"It won't be a problem?" Maria asked.

"Of course not," Sonic told her.

"Yes. It will be a problem!" I growled. I still didn't want to be near her, and I didn't plan to at that moment.

"Shadow... Don't be rude. She'll leave you alone," Eternal scolded me.

"I don't want to cause trouble," Maria played with the edge of her shirt.

She was caring. Just like my Maria.

The similarities were too easy not to notice. I wished it was just a dream that I'd soon wake up from.

"Not a problem at all, Maria. Shadow's just sensitive. Your won't cause trouble, I promise," Eternal gently led Maria down the hall.

Sonic had to tug my arm before I could get my body to respond.

I followed them down the hall, staring at the back of Maria's head.

It was all too much.

A dull pain rose in my stomach, and I wondered why.

Sonic looked back at me many times, only to be glared at.

Eternal was smart and kept Maria away from me.

She led the blonde hedgehog in first, then her, then Faker.

I almost didn't go in, but something told me I should.

As soon as I sat down, I put my head on the table. I was going to block the world out. Especially Maria.

"Shadow? Faker? You alright?" Sonic asked.

I turned my head to look at him. "Fine," I wasn't going to tell him anything. If anyone, I'd talk to Eternal.

"Ya sure?" Sonic pressed.

"Yes, Faker!" I snapped.

The two hedgehog girls who'd been oblivious to Sonic bugging me, both turned to look at us.

"Shadow?" Eternal asked.

"I'm fine!" and with that I got up and pushed my way out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter Two

I sat at the bench farthest from the building.

My head was swimming. This was all just too much for me.

Was it coincidence that this hedgehog girl was just like my Maria?

I tried to convince myself that it was.

"But no two people have the same exact voice... Do they?" I whispered to myself.

I stayed at the bench untill the lunch period was over.

My stomach was growling, but I ignored it.

I fell asleep there, and the next thing I know, Eternal is shaking me.

"Shaaaaaadoooooow... Wake uuuuuup!"

"Nuh... Go away!" I swated at her hand.

"C'mon, Faker! Wake up!" Sonic tapped my right shoulder.

I turned and snapped at his hand, just barely missing. I don't know why I did it.

"Woah! Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed, yanking his hand away.

I growled at the blue hedgehog. I just wanted to lay there, and forget everything else.

"Shadow..." Maria whispered.

"Get away!" I screamed, getting up, and trying to push past them, but Sonic and Eternal stood in my way.

"M-Move!" I growled.

"No, Shadow! What is wrong with you?" Eternal asked, but the look in her eyes said she knew it all.

In a sudden moment of helplessness, I colapsed onto my knees.

"Shadow... I don't mean to be so much trouble to you..." Maria whined.

"Don't blame yourself, Maria. You're not the problem," Sonic said.

"I-I just..." there was nothing I could say.

Eternal knelt down by me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh-shh, it's okay, Shadow..." she whispered.

I said nothing, I just let her hug me.

"I think we should go home," Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, me too," Eternal agreed.

I wanted only to get away from Maria, and act like this never happend. But I was going to stand strong, I decided.

"N-No... I'm okay! I'll make it through," I stuttered.

"Shadow, are you sure?" Eternal is still holding me.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Sonic said slowly.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," I growled, pushing Eternal off and getting up.

Eternal got up, too, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Shadow," she looked me dead in the eye. "I understand," this was her way if telling me that she knew what my problem was.

"Let's get to class," I said.

Of course, we were late. The bell rang as soon as we got moving.

My next class at least only had Faker, and it was our math class.

Like usual, Faker slept through class. It was too like him to do that.

The teacher gave up on repremanding him a long time ago, so he was free to sleep. I wondered what his grade was...

I sighed. I thought about joining Faker in a nap, but thought better of it.

I didn't do my work either way. I only scribbled on the page, absently writing 'Maria' once or twice.

When I looked down to see what I'd written, I discustedly crumpled up the page and tossed it across the room into the trash can.

I leaned my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hands, dull pounding rising in my head. Maybe from skipping lunch? I couldn't tell.

The pounding got worse, and soon I just let my head rest in the table, and everything went black.

"Faker? Hey?" I faintly heard Sonic.

"Huh? W-What? Fake go away!" I groaned

"Faker! Get up!" I was getting shook.

I lifted my head, feeling half alive.

"Not like you to sleep through math class, too," Sonic teased.

I sighed. "I know. My head was hurting," I admitted.

"Prob'ly 'cause ya skipped lunch," Sonic said.

"I know,"

"C'mon. Get ready, class is almost over," Sonic patted my back.

I stood up and put the pen that ended up under my wrist into my backpack and tossing my backpack over my shoulder.

I yawned and hung my head, still partly alseep. How did Faker wake up so easily?

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Tired...How do you wake up so fast?" I yawned.

"Eh," Sonic shrugged.

"I just can't stop thinking about her..." I muttered.

"Is she anything like your Maria?" Sonic adjusted the tie around his neck.

"Exactly like her in every way," I moaned.

"Shadow... You're okay! It's just a coincidence!" Sonic tried reassuring me.

"Even her voice is the same! It's either me or it's no coincidence!" I snapped.

The bell rang and I sighed, started to walk out, Sonic coming beside me, but saying nothing.

Sonic met up with Eternal to get to their reading class, while I headed to my civics class.

When I walked in, there she was, talking to the teacher. I moved to my seat without a word, wishing she'd go away.

I tried to not look at her, I really did.

I couldn't, though. I looked up at her just as she looked at me, and the teacher pointed to me.

Maria nodded and began to move down the isle, but one of the football jocks tripped her.

She fell, her skirt flying up.

Then the whole class was laughing.

Anger built up inside me, bioling my insides.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting up. "Leave her alone!"

Maria was sobbing on the floor, too shocked and upset to move.

"What gives you the right to do that to her?" I screamed. She reminded me too much, I didn't want her to be treated so badly. I felt like it was my job to make sure of that.

"Aw, C'mon, Shadow! You gotta understand that guys need to have some fun!" one boy countered.

"But it gives you no reason to mistreat a girl!" I growled.

I yanked my backpack off the floor, and threw it over my shoulder. I walked up to Maria and pulled her up then swung my right arm under her legs and picked her up.

"Goodbye! Have a nice damn day!" I marched out of the classroom, holding the sobbing blonde hedgehog close.

I carried her all the way to Sonic and Eternal's reading class.

I set her down a foot or two away from the door.

I kneeled down by her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." she sobbed, wiping her tears on the edge of her shirt. "Why are you being nice to me? I thought you didn't like me..."

I sighed. "I don't dislike you, Maria. Even if I did, no one deserves to be treated like that," I said.

"But why have you been acting to weird, then?" I sucked in my breath as she said this.

"You...You just remind me of someone I lost a very long time ago..." I said, the words just slipping out of my mouth.

"Oh...I see... It must've hurt you you bad. What was her name?" Maria asked.

"Her name...Was Maria...Just like yours," I clenched my teeth.

"No wonder you've been so... Upset..." Maria whispered.

"Yeah... I-I'm sorry about that..." I forced myself to continue speaking, wanting to run away.

"I feel so sorry for you, Shadow..." Maria touched my cheek gently. My Maria ued to do the same thing to me. It felt so right for her to touch me.

I felt my face go red.

I almost couldn't speak. "Th-Thank you," I stuttered.

And suddenly, she was hugging me. "I wish you never lost her, Shadow. I hope you find someone to replace her..." Maria whispered in my ear.

"I-I hope so, too," I said. I pulled away from her and leaned on the wall. She leaned on my shoulder.

I sighed as my stomach growled.

Maria giggled and rubbe dmy stomach. "That's what you get for skipping lunch,"

Her touch was comforting. I slid down the wal and moaned in contentment.

"You like this?" Maria asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I admitted, my face heating up again.

Maria laughed again. "You're cute when you blush, do you know that?"

"Uh... N-N-No... I... D-Didn't..." I was having problems speaking.

Maria laughed and snuglled closer to me.

Why was I letting her do this? That was the first thing I thought. I felt like I could.

Why was I telling her so much? I felt like I could.

My stomach grumbled again, and Maria gently patted it.

I sighed and moved my right arm around her.

She moved closer to me, wrapping one arm around my stomach, the other holding my shoulder.

I could've stayed like that forever.

I couldn't, though. The bell eventually rang, but that didn't make me move. Not untill I heard Eternal and Sonic.

"Sonic... Look! Shadow..." Eternal sounded quite surprised.

"...And Maria..." Sonic finnished for her.

"Hm? I looked up at them, groggy.

"Sh-Shadow? What are you doing?" Eternal asked.

I checked to make sure Maria was still asleep before answering.

"I don't know... I just... It just... Feels so right... I can't explain!" I desperatly tried to find the right words.

"I understand. I know the feeling!" Sonic grined, pulling Eternal to him by her hip.

Eternal laughed, rotating herself into his chest.

"Shadow..." Maria groaned, holding me closer. "Promise me something..."

Then I froze. Eternal looked at me. Sonic gasped.

She had just said 'Shadow...Promise me something...' or was I mistaken?

"Please, Shadow!" Maria pleaded in her sleep.

Eternal turned from Sonic's chest.

This **was** my Maria... No doubt about it.

**And the plot thickens, yes?**


End file.
